Gideon
Gideon (or "Giddy") is the punch-drunk, dim-witted mute cat sidekick of J. Worthington Foulfellow the fox in the 1940 animated film Pinocchio he was going to be voiced by Mel Blanc, who voiced Dopey in the 1937 animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs but the company decided to delete all of his lines preferring a mute sidekick performance though he has three hiccups in the film all voiced by Mel Blanc, Frank Welker and Joe Alaskey for which he did receive payment. He is said to be inspired by Harpo Marx, the silent member of the Marx Brothers. Personality Unlike his buddy Gideon is very dimwitted and foolish. Without Honest John, Gideon would most likely be performing petty theft and pick-pocketing. Like Honest John however, Gideon has followed the 'easy road', having barely attended school and thusly cannot read or write. Giddy's wardrobe describes that he is dimwitted compered to Foulfellow. Gideon wears long baggy clothing while Foulfellow wears more proper and civilized clothing. Role in ''Pinocchio'' In the film Giddy is walking along the crowded streets of the village. In the village the duo find out thier old friend Stromboli is back in town. In the conversation it is revealed that Giddy was passed off as a puppet to swindle Stromboli. After the duo spot Pinocchio. Honest John insist they use the live puppet to earn money. While Giddy believes they should knock him out and kidnapp the boy, Honest John decided that there were more cunning methods of abduction. While Honest John persuades Pinocchio to join the world of showbiz, Giddy attempts to steal out of Pinocchio's pocket. Giddy along with Honest John walk Pinocchio to Stromboli. When their plans are almost thwarted by Jiminy Cricket, Giddy attepmts to squash him but misses and hits Honest John on the head. Giddy reappears later on in the Red Lobster Inn with Honest John, enjoying their pay from the scam, and helps Honest John kidnap Pinocchio (and many other boys) to take him to Pleasure Island. Later Appearances House of Mouse Giddy makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series, House of Mouse, usually alongside Foulfellow. Kingdom Hearts Giddy was originally planned to appear in the video game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. For unknown reasons Giddy was cut from the final game. Recent interviews suggest Giddy will appear in the series very soon. Disney Parks Gideon makes appearances in the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character. Gideon is also common and can be seen in many parades. Gallery 2212813561_caec32c4b5.jpg|Gideon as he appears at the Disney Parks 2897812256_3b34b35754.jpg|Giddy and Foulfellow at a Disney Park 3189297555 9552ab0e61 m.jpg|Foulfellow and Giddy in Pinocchio's Daring Journey 4390013478_6575d9373f.jpg|Gideon with Foulfellow in Disney on Ice Gideon.png|Gideon was supposed to appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Villains Category:Pinocchio villains Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Idiots Category:Cats Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Disney's House of Mouse